Fate Rebirth
by Rainbow 'Walker' Castle
Summary: Di negeri ini, terdapat berbagai bangsa dan ras. Setiap ras saling membenci ras lain. Menciptakan perang dan kematian. Yang tak pernah berujung damai. Hanya untuk menjadi penguasa diantara penguasa./MULTICHAP—ONGOING


"_Melodi piano mengalun merdu keseberang,  
membawa simfoni dalam pertumpahan darah"_

.

.

**Vocaloid **© **Yamaha, Crypton Future Media Company**  
**[Fate] Rebirth** ©**Rainbow 'Walker' Castle**.

.

**Warning:**

typo's (maybe), little bit of OOC, shonen-ai, no lime/lemon, adaptasi dari lagu, historical-scifi-drama, death-chara, alur bolak-balik, AU, monsters of urban legend (?) bertebaran, little of blood scene, horror inside, word story pendek.

.

**Inspirated by:**

VanaN'Ice, Vocaloid, Harry Potter, G.A.S, Kuroshitsuji, Saint Seiya Lost Canvas, Adele, Owl City, and my imagination ;3

.

**Summary:**

Di negeri ini, terdapat berbagai bangsa dan ras. Setiap ras saling membenci ras lain. Menciptakan perang dan kematian. Yang tak pernah berujung damai. Hanya untuk menjadi penguasa diantara penguasa.

.

.

Chapter 1, **War**.

.

.

CPYAK! DRAP DRAP DRAP!

Deru langkah kaki membabi buta ditengah lapangan.

Hujan. Petir. Badai. Ikut mendramatisir suasana. Menetralkan bau anyir darah yang tercecer ditanah yang becek.

Suara auman, geraman, sumpah serapah serta senjata. Sudah menjadi simfoni pertumpahan yang berlangsung.

Kuda-kuda kesatria yang gagah. Zirah besi yang melindungi tubuh. Senjata untuk melukai musuh. Akal target dalam menyusun strategi.

Aura gelap mendominasi. Api peperangan telah dinyalakan, tanda mulainya perang.

Suara denting pedang saling bersentuhan.

_Bagai denting gelas wine yang mahal_

Suara senjata api melayang mengudara.

_Bagai orchestra yang memeriahkan pesta_

Cahaya kobaran api menerangi hutan ditempat pertumpahan darah.

_Bagai lampu Kristal yang dipajang ruangan pesta_

Suara kesakitan dan penderitaan bagi yang tumbang.

_Bagai sorak sorai para tamu yang menikmati pesta_

Bau tanah dan anyir darah yang tercampur oleh hujan.

_Bagai bau parfum yang dipakai gadis-gadis pesta_

Peluh darah mengalir begitu saja.

_Bagai anggur terbaik yang dipilih tahun lamanya proses fermentasi_

Bersamaan dengan teriakan gerilya yang begitu semangat untuk mengalahkan musuh. Saat itu juga. Pada menit dan detik ini juga. Ingin menyelesaikannya dengan pertumpahan darah.

Kobaran api yang melahap rumah pemukiman sudah mereda.

Tapi tak menyurutkan kobaran api dendam.

Tak ada yang mau ambruk ditanah dengan hilangnya nyawa. Hanya satu kemenangan yang didapat. Dikecap manis oleh pemenang dan dikecap pahit bagi yang kalah.

Yang mati akan dikenang jasanya. Yang hidup harus bertahan di medan perang, berdoa agar berkumpul dengan keluarga besarnya pada makan malam nanti.

Mereka semua…—

—mati-matian berusaha untuk menjadi Ras Klan Penguasa diantara penguasa.

.

.

DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP BRUK!

Pemuda berambut hijau meringis kesakitan ketika tubuhnya ambruk di bebatuan. Luka dimana-dimana. Darah merah mengalir bercampur dengan keringat dan air hujan. Nafasnya tinggal setengah. Kuku-kuku khas Werewolf sudah kembali dengan sempurna. Tergantikan gores-gores luka yang dalam.

Beda dengan pemuda bersurai ungu yang dibelakangnya. Ia tampak senang ketika mendengar suara terengah-engah dari Werewolf.

Sang Werewolf ingin lari tapi tak bisa ketika kaki sang iblis sudah nyaman (baca: menginjak) di punggungnya.

"Nah, werewolf sayang. Siapa yang menjadi kelinci buruan sekarang?"

"…..Grrrrr…kau…"

Sang iblis mengukir senyum malaikatnya—tapi matanya tidak. Membuat manusia serigala ini ingin memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Oh, tolong nanti beri salam untuk teman-temanmu yang sudah dialam sana…." jeda, mengubah senyum menjadi seringai, " –bahwa aku lah pemimpin seluruh penguasa"

JLEB

Sang manusia serigala tak dapat membalasnya. Pedang sang iblis sudah menembus jantungnya. Membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

BRUK

Sang iblis tampak senang (lagi) ketika musuh berambut hijau ini sudah ambruk tak bernyawa. Liquid merah kental tampak samar-samar terhapus air hujan.

Ia mengayunkan pedangnya untuk membersihkan sisa darah dan berjalan lurus kedepan untuk mencari mangsa baru.

"Kamui…."

Kamui—sang iblis—menoleh ke arah kanannya, mencari si pemanggil. Hutan pohon pinus yang ia lihat sebelumnya tak seperti ini.

Kali ini tampak seperti…membeku…

"Kaito-chan" katanya dengan nada jahil

Yang terpanggil langsung berjalan santai namun dingin ke Kamui. Manik birunya menatap tajam Kamui.

Yang benar saja. Sekiling pemuda bersurai biru ini menjadi beku. Sedingin es sama seperti tatapannya kini.

"Woah, woah…tak perlu tegang begitu, Kaito-chan…"

"…."

"Tumben kau sendirian. Dimana pasukanmu, Kaito-chan?"

"….."

Kaito tetap berjalan lurus kepadanya. Matanya yang tajam tetap memandang Kamui.

"Oh, ayolah…jangan diam terus dong…"

"….."

"Kalau diam terus, hidupmu bakal suram lho, Kai-chan"

"…."

"Bisakah mengatakan satu kata saja?" tanya Kamui, ingin menyerah dengan StoicKaito.

"…."

"Satu kata saja?" pintanya sambil menautkan alis. Baru mulut Kaito terbuka, suara amukan dari arah lain di hutan,

GRAAAAA!

Teriakan dan amukan api merah menyala di sisi kanan hutan. Tahukah jika api tersebut tak akan padam jika di_guyur_ hujan?

Kamui bersiul kagum. "…Aka-chan juga ikut, ne?"

Kaito masih diam. Dengan kecepatan yang tak dapat dilihat oleh mata manusia, Kaito mencabut pedang dari sarungnya. Tak segan menghunuskannya ke Kamui.

TRANG!

Mata Kamui berkilat merah. Mata iblisnya bangkit. Menahan pedang Kaito dengan katana nya.

Ruby iblis bertemu dengan Sapphire es.

Api hitam bertemu Mata es.

Mata mereka sama-sama berkilat satu sama lain.

"Keh! Kaitooooo-chaaan !"

"…."

Mereka saling menahan serangan dengan pedangnya. Katana Kamui yang ukurannya sedikit kecil dari pedang milik Kaito, tetap dapat mengimbanginya. Tiba-tiba dari langit….

"Heyaaaaaahhh!"

CTRANG! BRAAAK!

Serangan tiba-tiba dari langit. Kamui refleks mundur dari tempat semula. Mata iblisnya tak berubah. Lengannya menutupi hidungnya, takut-takut jika debu masuk ke rongga hidungnya.

Serangan dari langit tersebut mengakibatkan ledakan di tanah. Membuat debu dan asap yang menutupi penyerang dari langit sekaligus Kaito.

Debu dan asap yang tercampur menjadi satu tadi langsung cepat menghilang. Menampilkan dua sosok kembar.

Kaito dan Akaito. Spesifik Akaito sangat mirip dengan kembaranya. Hanya saja rambut dan warna mata matanya merah darah. Oh ya, beda dengan adiknya (Kaito). Dia mudah marah, penuh emosi dan ambisius.

Kamui menyeringai licik.

"Ne, ne? akhirnya kalian lengkap juga. Tapi apa tidak adil jika dua lawan satu?"

Kaito tanpa aba-aba sudah bersiap dengan pedangnya. Akaito ikut tersenyum menantang.

"Heh. Bakamui. Aku datang ke arah sini karena dikejar, tahu." Kata Akaito memikul pedangnya dibahu.

Ia melirik Kaito dengan sebal. "Tapi kalian malah enak-enakkan _main_ disini…"

Kamui mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tak lama kemudian ia mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya.

"Akaaaaaa-iiiiii-toooooo !" teriak seseorang dari hutan. Tunggu…itu sepertinya…

Akaito bergumam atau lebih tepatnya berbisik. Tapi telinga Kamui dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas,

"_Iblis merah datang."_

Seseorang—yang kemungkinan sedang mengejar Akaito—datang dengan dua sayap hitam dan sebilah pedang.

Seorang perempuan bergaun zirah dan bersenjatakan pedang yang bobotnya melebihi tubuhnya. Rambut karamelnya meraba angin dan sayapnya yang hitam menambah kesan tangguh dari perempuan tersebut.

Sekali lihat, perempuan itu adalah termasuk Klan Demon. Sama seperti Kamui.

Perempuan tersebut langsung menyerang Akaito tanpa ampun. Tanpa melihat sekitarnya.

Mereka pun beradu pedang kembali.

"Pengecut! Dasar pengecut!" ejek perempuan itu. Akaito—tak terima diejek pengecut, apalagi lewat bibir perempuan.

"Che! Dasar perempuan cerewet! Kenapa sih….—" Akaito menangkis serangan, "—lawanku selalu perempuan!?"

Tebas, tangkis, serang, tangkis, tangkis, serang, serang, meleset.

Akaito melihat celah di bagian perut perempuan gila (sebutan Akaito untuk perempuan ini).

Ujung pedang Akaito melesat menuju perutnya. Si perempuan itu tak sempat menghindar..

.

TRANG!

Laju pedang Akaito terhenti oleh katana panjang milik Kamui.

"Meiko…." desis Kamui

"Kamui-nii….—!"

TRANG!

Dengan sigap perempuan yang (akhirnya) bernama Meiko dengan sigap menangkis pedang milik Kaito yang mengarah ke leher Kamui.

Sayap Kaito mencuat dari punggungnya dan melesat ke langit. Sayapnya berbentuk seperti kalelawar. Sayap khas para Vampire.

Beda dengan Meiko yang mempunyai helai bulu pada sayapnya.

"Jangan lari kau! Kaitooo!" teriak Meiko dan ikut melesat ke langit.

Kaito, lagi-lagi hanya diam tak menjawab. Terbang menghindar amukan Meiko.

.

Kamui mendongak ke langit, bersiul kagum lagi. "Suiitt… adik versus adik…— " ia menatap Akaito dengan jahil, "—Bagaimana menurutmu, A-ka-i-to-nii~?"

"Bukan untuk mengurusi mereka, Ka-mu-i-nii !"

BETS!

SRAT!

Ujung pedang Akaito menyentuh (atau bisa dikatakan, melukai. Haha) pipi Kamui yang mulus. Kamui mundur tiga langkah, menyiagakan posisinya.

Menyentuh luka dan darah yang mengalir dipipinya. Lalu mencicipi darahnya dengan ujung jari.

"Itu sakit, kak Akaito…" katanya sambil mengeluarkan seringai nakal dan menjulurkan lidah.

Titik puncak amarah Akaito sudah meletus. Ia benci dipanggil embel-embel 'kakak' oleh orang lain. Kecuali Kaito, adiknya.

"Kau tahu, aku benci dipanggil dengan embel-embel 'kakak' oleh terong sepertimu. Karena…—"desis Akaito menggantung-gantung perkataannya.

Akaito mengembangkan sayapnya yang sama seperti milik Kaito. "Aku…—"

Akaito berlari kearah Kamui. "—bukaaan…—". Kamui sudah siap siaga dengan katananya.

Akaito terbang ke langit. Proses terbangnya hampir tidak kelihatan. Tahu-tahu ia sudah siap menghujam kepala Kamui dengan pedangnya.

"—Saudaramu!".

CTAAAAAR! CTAAAAR!

.

Mari kembali ke beberapa menit yang lalu. Di langit.

Kaito menunjukkan tatapan dinginnya. Membuat suhu udara disekitar berubah turun drastis. Rintik-rintik hujan menjadi lebih tajam akibat beku.

Buktinya, saat rintik-rintik mengenai besi zirah Meiko, bunyinya menjadi lebih nyaring dan keras.

Meiko menyeringai. "Heh. Maaf saja. Kekuatanmu tak mempan padaku yang _api_ ini"

Dahi Kaito berkerut sebentar dan tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung menyerang Meiko yang langsung tanggap untuk menangkisnya.

CTRANG!

'Kakak adik sama saja sifatnya!' batin Meiko lalu melempar serangan sehingga Kaito terlempar jauh.

Kaito mengerem di udara. Berhenti dan memandang Meiko. Sayapnya yang basah membuatnya susah untuk terbang. Begitu pula meiko yang sedari tadi menahan berat air disayapnya.

Keheningan sesaat diantara mereka.

"Heyaaaa!" teriak Akaito dari bawah. Menyerang Kamui dengan bertubi-tubi. Yang diserang kelihatan kewalahan.

Kaito menyunggingkan senyum seringainya ketika melihat Kamui kesusahan menangkis serangan abstrak Akaito.

Ia pun memandang Meiko dengan tatapan ingin menahan tawa. Meiko merasa risih, "Kenapa kau!?"

Memang tak jelas, tapi Meiko yakin bahwa Kaito tertawa barusan.

"Tolonglah kekasihmu" kata Kaito. Meiko tak mendengarnya.

"Tolonglah kekasihmu itu" ulangnya. Meiko menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Kaito mengulangnya sambil tersenyum, "Tolongilah kekasihmu itu, Meiko"

"Apa maksudmu!?" seru Meiko. Ia sudah ancang-ancang dengan pedangnya.

Kaito tertawa jahat sebentar, "Pergi ke bawah. Bantu kekasihmu dari serangan Akaito-nii". Meiko menggertakkan giginya

"Ups, aku lupa… bahwa kekasihmu itu kakakmu sendiri…ya?" lanjutnya tanpa dosa.

Meiko merasa wajah dan dadanya panas. Matanya berubah menjadi merah darah. Aura disekitarnya menjadi bertambah gelap.

Sadar aura Meiko mengintimidasinya, Kaito membekukan sekitarnya lagi. "Iblis merah mulai emosian, ne?"

Meiko mengayunkan pedangnya dan menyerang Kaito. "Tumben banyak bicara, Kaito. Apa kau mengalami PMS?" ledek Meiko

Kaito hanya diam dan menyerangnya. Pisau-pisau es yang ia buat dari air hujan turut menyerang Meiko.

CRATS!

Pisau es itu mengenai lengan kanan Meiko. Darahnya merembes ke kain pakaiannya.

Tiba-tiba saja petir menyerang mereka berdua dan berhasil menghindar. Kaito dan Meiko yakin suara petir tadi ada dua.

Jangan-jangan….

.

Sambaran petir ditanah membekas dengan anggunnya (?). Akaito dan Kamui memicingkan matanya ke arah pria bertudung hitam, salah satu Klan dari Black Witch.

Pria bertudung hitam sudah siap mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya. Berniat menghabisi Kamui dan Akaito.

Akaito merasa 'tertantang', "Hooo…kesini kau, Penyihir daun bawang~"

CTIK! Perempatan merah di dahi pria bertudung hitam. "Apa katamu!?" serunya.

"Kalau lagi marah, kamu imut lho, Mikuo~" kata Kamui, tiba-tiba sudah dibelakang Mikuo (pria bertudung tadi), menaruh katana nya yang tajam dileher Mikuo.

Mikuo tak mau kalah. Ia menggunakan petir disekelilingnya untuk dijadikan tameng. Katana Kamui yang dari besi menghantarkan listrik ke pemilik katana. Membuat Kamui berjengit.

"Nakal," desis Kamui. Mikuo membalas dengan memeletkan lidahnya.

Akaito menghunus kepala Kamui dan Mikuo sekaligus dengan kecepatan kilat. Beruntung mereka dapat menghindar.

Tangan kanan Mikuo mengadah ke langit dan mengarahkannya ke Akaito, "THUNDER!"

Sebuah petir yang cukup besar menyerang Akaito yang terbang menghindar. Bagian ujung jubahnya terbakar akibat serangan Mikuo.

Akaito mengayunkan pedangnya hingga muncul bunga-bunga api dan menyerang Mikuo telak.

Bunga-bunga api itu tidak hanya membakar satu bagian tubuh, tapi seluruh bagian tubuh hingga menjadi abu.

"AAAAARRGGGHH!" suara Mikuo memekik

Tubuhnya terbakar habis oleh api. Hingga apinya lenyap dan menyisakan abu. Akaito menyeringai senang, "Keh. Itulah akibatnya jika sombong"

"Bukankah dirimu yang sombong?" kata Mikuo tiba-tiba dibelakang Akaito. "THUNDER!"

CTAAAR!

Perisai es melindungi Akaito. Tentu adiknya yang membuat perisai ini walau serangan tadi membuat perisai ini sedikit terkikis dan meleleh—Meiko menyerang mereka dari belakang.

Tiba-tiba Mikuo merasakan aura gelap menyelimutinya. Matanya terbelalak. Ini milik…Kamui!

—"Kau melupakanku, Mikuo-chan~" ucapnya setengah pura-pura memelas. Tebasan Kamui mengenai lengan dan kaki kiri Mikuo—dan membuatnya ambruk ketanah memegang lengannya yang berdarah.

Mikuo mendecakkan lidahnya—menahan perih di syarafnya.

"Nah, kau tidak bisa mengeluarkan sihirmu lagi, _Mikuo Ve'el Noir_" ucap Kamui sambil mengejek.

Mikuo menyeringai, "Heh. Kau lupa bahwa aku tidak sendiri, _Kamui Demus_"

"ILLUST—"

"HOLY TRAP!" seru seseorang. Tiba-tiba saja Kamui merasakan tubuhnya memanas, seakan-akan terpanggang walaupun dirinya tinggal di api neraka.

Sensasi panas yang diterimanya membuatnya kesakitan hingga berlutut ditanah. "Ck…sial..an…" desisnya.

Sosok yang membuat mantra tadi. Ia turun dari langit dengan kedua sayap putih. Gaun putihnya yang anggun mengayun-ayun saat ia turun. Matanya sewarna dengan bunga Violet, tengah menghentikan pertempuran.

Disebelahnya, perempuan manis berambut tosca yang dikuncir satu. Mantel hitamnya basah akibat hujan. Ia menggunakan sapu terbang untuk berkendara. Kilat matanya sama dengan milik Mikuo.

"Miku!?" kejut Mikuo. Sedangkan Miku menundukkan kepalanya, sehingga tudung kepalanya ikut turun menutupi wajahnya. Kamui menggeram melihat musuh keluarganya, Haku.

"Dasar barbar! Apa gunanya kalian berperang?" ejek Haku, menatap sinis ke semua orang didepannya lalu mengedarkan pandangannya. "Buang-buang nyawa saja…_kami_ jadi susah mengurusnya tau.."

"Malaikat tidak usah ikut campur! Sok suci!" ucap Kamui sambil menahan sakit. Gigi taringnya semakin runcing ketika ia berteriak.

"Mikuo-nii…" bisik Miku tak berani menatap kakaknya yang sudah memanas.

Seseorang bermantel sutra putih dengan bordiran emas dan warna hitam yang mendominasi dari perbatasan leher dan lutut kaki. Rambut yang sewarna mantel ikut basah. Ia mengeluarkan senyum nakalnya.

"Ha! Tadi si kembar dan bibi cerewet. Sekarang…?" katanya sambil berlagak menghiraukan tatapan-tatapan maut dari Kamui dan Mikuo.

Haku memutar bola matanya, "Jangan berlagak, Shotapiko"

_Dunia ini sudah gila._

Kedua manik Haku dan Piko menatap Ve'el Noir bersaudara dan Kamui. Menatap datar tapi terasa tajam (?).

_Lebih baik kau menunggu,_ —

Si vampire kembar dan Meiko terbangun dari mantra Haku. Hujan semakin deras.

"Perang berakhir." Ucap sang Angle, sedikit penekanan pada kalimat terakhirnya.

—_Agar dapat mengetahuinya dengan jelas._

.

.

**Chapter 1, War [END]**

.

"_The red world has been torn up, __  
__and turned into scattered pieces.  
By picking through the fragments, I collect __  
__nothing but void, that I'm now in tears."_

_(VanaN'Ice – Fate Rebirth)_

.

.

**Dibalik Layar '[Fate] Rebirth':**

YEAH, akhirnya saya mengeluarkan satu fanfic di fandom Vocaloiiiid~! xD #fangirlingan bentar.

Uhmm… mungkin para pembaca agak bingung dengan alur ceritanya. Yah, nikmati saja dulu, nanti tau sendiri kenapa tiba-tiba jadi perang amburadul gini (dibahas di chap 2). # .ditampar.

Kalau boleh nanya, alat musik petik di Jepang itu apa aja yak? Kalau tau, kasih tau ya?

Lagu **Paradise of Light And Shadow** yang dinyanyikan Kagamine Twins sangat cocok untuk chap ini. Kebetulan saya buatnya pas denger lagu ini. Walaupun liriknya beda alur (?) ( =w=)a

Oh ya, satu hal lagi….alur chapter ini kecepetan kayaknya… WB menyerang disaat akhir chapter… #siappedangbuatnebasWB.

Terima review, saran, kritik, fave, follow, flame, bertanya dan lain-lain!

Salam hangat untuk kalian yang membaca~! Terima kasih udah baca fic ane xD

_**Reinbi **_of _**Rainbow 'Walker' Castle**_


End file.
